What the Heart Goes Through
by Angelchic612
Summary: Buffy gets hurt, and Angel comes to the resuce. Angel finds out about a prophecy that predicts him killing Buffy. What does he do? CHAPTER 13 AND 14 UP!!!! Mostly PG-13 stuff...but parts may range over to a little bit of R.
1. The Feeling

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
  
THE FEELING  
  
"I'm fine, really guys! Riley leaving was a good thing. He should be with someone who loves him back," stated Buffy.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you don't seem too happy," Willow said.  
  
"Will…DUCK!" screamed Buffy.   
  
Willow 'hit the deck' as Buffy swung the broad sword she had been carrying around her head. The demon deflected the attack, and retaliated with an attack of his own. Xander came up behind the demon, trying to distract it with a few punches. It worked…just no well enough. Buffy and the demon that identified himself as Hasarath exchanged many blows. With one extremely hard blow, Buffy's sword was knocked away from her. With that, Hasarath proceeded to fiercely attack Buffy. She dodged most of the blows, but one connected with her side. She was impaled with his broad sword. While the demon reveled in his apparent victory, Xander picked up Buffy's sword from the ground where it had been discarded and decapitated Hasarath.   
  
Xander dropped his sword and raced over to Buffy who was bleeding badly on the ground. Willow was beside her, trying to stop the bleeding with little luck. Xander scooped Buffy into his arms, then into Giles' car, which they had borrowed. Willow sat in the back seat, talking to Buffy to keep her coherent, while Xander sped on to the Emergency Room.  
  
Xander ran into the Emergency Room, cradling Buffy in his arms, and screaming for help.  
  
"What happened?" a nearby doctor asked.  
  
"She was cut…um...impaled. She's lost a lot of blood," answered Willow.  
  
Xander lay Buffy down on a stretcher that a nurse had just brought. The doctor and nurse wheeled Buffy quickly through some double doors. A security guard steeped in front of Willow and Xander saying, " I'm sorry, but you can't go any further." Xander sighed as he and Willow walked towards the waiting room.  
  
"I should call Buffy's mom and Giles," said Willow, and then went to go do so.  
  
Meanwhile, in LA…  
  
Angel awoke with a start from his slumber. He had an overwhelming feeling of dread in his stomach that meant only one thing…Buffy. 


	2. Going Back To Sunnydale

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
  
Going back to Sunnydale  
  
Xander and Willow, as well as Giles and Mrs. Summers sat nervously in Buffy's hospital room. The doctor had just left after giving Buffy a check-up on her wound.  
  
"The wound is deep, and there is some discoloration around the edges that suggests poisioning. I'll have to run some tests...." said the doctor.  
  
"But she will be okay, right?" asked Mrs. Summers worridly.  
  
"Of course, it just may take a while to heal," answered the doctor.  
  
"Thank you...very much," said Giles and the doctor turned and left.  
  
"Oh Buffy," said Mrs. Summers, sitting and taking Buffy's hand in her own, "Its going to be alright...really." Buffy managed a weak smile before sleep overcame her once again.  
  
" I should research this demon. Hasarath was his name, yes?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yea. He had a big broad sword with a red jewel in the hilt," answered Willow.  
  
"What about this poision?" asked Xander with concern written all over his face.  
  
" I am hoping once we find the demon, we may find some sort of refrence to the poision also," stated Giles.  
  
"We should let her get some rest. Rupert, do you mind if I help you with researching?" asked Mrs. Summers hopefully.  
  
"Of course you may help, Joyce. Willow and Xander, you will help too, right?" asked Giles.  
  
"You bet," they answered in unison.  
************************************************************************************************  
In LA...  
Angel can't shake this bad feeling. He got out of bed, put on a t-shirt and stuck a mug of blood in the microwave for a 'morning snack'. Of course it was really and evening snack since he sleeps most of the day.   
  
Whle drinking he thought 'maybe a hot shower can take my mind off her.' Angel couldn't even bring himself to think her name, let alone say it. The pain was still there, and he figured it would always be.  
  
As he stood under the hot water, images of Buffy came flooding back to him. Their first kiss and her seventeenth birthday, when they made love. Everything sort of goes blurry in his mind for awhile after that because that is the time that Angelus 'came out to play'. Then being brought back by Willow, getting stabbed and sent to Hell by Buffy, and being brought back again. One thing that Angel remembers the most is the look on Buffy's face when he told her he was leaving town. That look broke his heart, and it still gave him pain when he thought about it. Angel's mope down memory lane was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Angel shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist before answering it.  
  
"Cordelia," was all Angel said when he opened the door. He didn't have time to be bothered by her right now.  
  
"Hey. Sorry to interupt you, but Wesley said we need to move, NOW. Ya know, that Kungai demon?" she asked, looking at him questionably.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be down in a second," he answered.  
  
As Angel doned his usual black duster, he coouldn't help but think about Buffy. 'I'll call her when I get back,' he thought.  
  
Wesley and Angel killed the Kungai demon fairly quickly, but Cordelia got blasted with slime when Angel stabbed it.  
  
"This was a brand new outfit! I'll send you my dry cleanling bill," screeched Cordelia as she grabbed her car keys. She was going home to scrub the demon goo out of her hair and change her clothes.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" asked Cordelia before leaving. Angel was not.  
  
"I'm going to make a phone call, Wes," said Angel as he walked into his office.  
  
Angel sat down in his office chair and pulled out a package from his desk drawer. It was a bunch of pictures, letters, and drawings tied together with string. He undid the string and pulled out his favorite picture of Buffy from the stack. She was sitting under a tree, a bright smile on her face. Angel then picked up the phone and dialed her dorm room. No one answered, so her called her house, on a whim. No one answered there either. Something was wrong, he could just feel it.  
  
Later that night, Cordelia came back. She had done her best to remove the demon goo from her hair, and her efforts left her hair a little stiff.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, shocked. Angel had clothes laid out on his bed. He had just begun putting them in a duffel bag when Cordelia had walked in.  
  
"Sunnydale," Angel said plainly.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?" asked Cordelia, screaming at the top of her lungs. The screams, by this point had attracted Wesley.  
  
"Angel?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to Sunnydale. Buffy nees me..." Angel said. Cordelia stared at him, mouth gaping.  
  
"Did she call while I was out?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No. I just have a bad feeling. She needs me, so I am going. I'll be back soon. Oh, and I'll call when I get there."  
  
With that, he walked out the door, into the night, then into his car and sped away.  
  
"He is crazy," said Cordelia sighing. They walked back into the lobby, trying to figure out what to do while he was gone.  
  
A/N:What do ya think so far? TELL ME!!!!!! 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
Angel sped the entire way to Sunnydale. Once he reached the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign, he slowed, but only a little. Angel figured Buffy still wasn't at her dorm or house, so he went to the Scooby Headquarters, Giles' apartment.  
  
When he reached Giles' apartment, he began knockin hard on the door. Dawn was coming, and fast. He felt his skin begin to tingle with heat.  
Willow was the one to open the door.  
  
"Angel! What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Hey Willow. Is Buffy here? I need to talk to her," stated Angel.  
  
"Oh gosh...um, come on in Angel," said Willow with a tinge of worry in her voice.  
  
"Giles, its Angel. He's here to see Buffy," stated Willow.  
  
"Angel," Giles said pleasently. Mrs. Summers, who was sitting on the couch looked on indiffrently.  
  
"Hello Giles. Is Buffy ok?" asked Angel, starting to get worried.  
  
"Angel...she's in the hospital. She was stabbed by a demon and..." said Xander, trailing off.   
  
Angel turned around an raced back to his car.' Oh god, Buffy, my love, I'm coming' was all he thought as he drove to the hospital.  
  
Trying to keep his composure, Angel asked the nurse at the front desk with room Buffy Summers was in.  
  
"Are you a friend of hers?" the nurse asked cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, I am," was all he replied.  
  
"Room 217, down the hall and to the left," the nurse said.  
  
Angel walked down the hall and tried to calm his fears before he saw his beloved. As he rounded the corner, he sucked in a quick, but unnessicary breath. She was so beautiful, sitting in the hospital bed reading the latest issue of Cosmo. He stood in the door, just staring. He couldn't believe he had ever left the side of this girl. He just wanted to rain kisses all over her face. 'She's okay. The wound doesn't look that bad'he thought.  
  
Buffy felt someone watching her, so she turned her head up slowly to look.  
  
"Angel," she said breathlessly, like she always did. He loved the way she said his name.  
  
"Buffy," he said in much the same matter. He went to her side and picked up her hand, kissing it. For a second, te thought 'what is it with us and our names?' ran through his mind.  
  
She jerked her hand out of his. His eyes ticked up to hers, his full of pain and confusion, and hers throwing back pain and anger at him.  
  
"Get away from me," she said, her words full of hate.  
  
  
**A/N** I would just like to say thanks to the following people for reading and reviewing this story. Sorry it took so long to post!  
Thanks: BellaLuna, Chickensoup4soul, Celenathil-the-elf, Chyna Whyte,  
Smiley Girl- Lil Shorty, and Queen Boadicea! Hope u like it!! 


	4. Love Hurts

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems!  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
Love Hurts  
  
  
"Buffy," Angel said, his unbeating heart breaking.  
  
"Angel, look, now isn't a good time. Can we do this later?" Buffy asked. The edge in her voice was still there, but it was being replaced with exhaustion.  
  
"Sure," said Angel. He walked out of her hospital room numb. He didn't even notice when he bumped into Xander.  
  
"Hey man..." Xander said when he was bumped into. He cast a confused glance at Angel's back, then turned to look at Buffy.  
  
"Buffster! How ya feelin?" asked Xander, his face breaking into a smile.  
  
"Ok... a lot better actually. I think I might be able to patrol soon," Buffy answered, a tinge of hope in her voice.  
  
"Would you do better if you were, say...at home?" Xander asked mischievously.  
  
"Are you serious? I can leave?" Buffy asked, almost screaming. She hated hospitals and was happy to leave.  
  
"Apparently, your pretty much healed up. The doctor can't explain it," Xander said, "your mom sent me in to get you."  
  
Buffy hopped out of bed, slowly, "Ready!" she happily chirped.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now I want you to take it easy for a day. You may resume patrol tommorrow, if you feel up to it," Giles said.  
  
Buffy spent the day at home. Willow had brought over some of the homework Buffy had missed. Willow was currently with Oz.  
  
'I've studied all day. Willow would be proud. I deserve a break,' Buffy thought.  
  
She changed into some 'slayage' clothes and grabbed her bag of weapons. She was almost out the door when her mother called "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah mom," she answered reluctantly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mrs. Summers asked, a little worried. Then she saw her attire and the weapon bag.  
  
"Oh, I see. Honey, Rupert said that you should be resting, remember?" Mrs. Summers argued.  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine. I am all healed up. Besides, patrolling is medicine for the Slayer." With that she was out the door.  
  
Walking around the cemetery reminded her of Angel and the things she had said to him. A wave of self-loathing swept over her. 'How could I have been so mean to him? Sure, he left me, but I love him, I could never hate him,' she thought. While she was mulling over the events of yesterday, a vampire came up behind her.  
  
"Slayer," the vampire spat.  
  
Buffy whirled around to face him "Slayee," she threw back. With that, they began to fight. Eventually, Buffy ran the guy through with a stake and he was dust. When she turned around, Angel was standing there.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said in a shakey voice. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait. I need to talk to you...about yesterday. Angel, I'm really sorry. When you walked in yesterday, it threw me. My anger sprang up. I was..am..hurt by the fact that you left in the first place. Then you come back like everything would be okay," Buffy stated. He moved his lips to say something, but Buffy gently placed her finger over his lips.  
  
"Please. Let me get this all out. It was wrong of me to be mad. I really do unferstand why you left. It was better, in the long run, for both of us I guess. I love you... can you forgive me?" Buffy asked. She sighed, glad to get it all out. But she couldn't relish the moment because to vamps came up, looking to rumble.  
  
The vamps were nothing special, so they were quickly taken care of. Buffy was breathing hard, and she began to feel dizzy.  
  
"Buffy, don't feel bad about yesterday..." Angel said.  
  
Buffy felt her knees beginning to give out a wave of nausea washed over her.  
  
"Angel" was all she could whisper before her knees gave out completely. She was inveloped in blackness as she passed out.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
A/N: So what do ya think? TELL ME!! 


	5. Surprise

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems!  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
Suprise  
  
"Buffy!" Angel screamed before catching her. He laid her gently on the ground and felt her forehead. It was extremely warm. Angel began trying to wake her by talkng to her and touching her cheek lovingly.  
  
"Buffy, honey, can you hear me? Wake up..open your eyes. Please Buffy...oh God. Buffy, PLEASE!" Angel said desperatley. He was about to take her some where else when she opened her eyes and spoke.  
  
"Angel? I feel...so weak. It hurts too. It hurts so much," Buffy lifted her shirt, showing the wound she had gotten in her side. It was glowing slightly red. Angel lookesd down and his eyes got wide. Without saying a word, he lifted Buffy into his arms and hugged her close to his body. Then he ran quickly to Giles' apartment.  
  
Giles' train of thought was broken by a hard pound on his door. The jumped up to answer the door, but the person on the other side had already opened the door. It was Angel, with Buffy cradled in his arms.  
  
"Good heavens! What happened?" Giles asked franticaly. Angel moved past him and set Buffy down on the couch. Her gave her a worried glance as she laid on the couch, half awake, half asleep. Then he turned to Giles.  
  
"She fainted. I thinks its from the wound. Its glowing red," Angel said.  
  
Giles sat down again and picked up a thick book.  
  
"I'll have to do some research. You watch over her while I look for some refrence or cure to this...thing. Try to keep her awake, if possible. Maybe its better if she sleeps..." Giles instructed.  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the underworld...  
  
"What have you to report?" asked Belthasaur angrily.  
  
"Well, you greatness, we found out that..." trailed off one of the minions.  
  
"Well? What of the slayer? Was she infected as planned?" Belthasaur asked curiously  
  
"Yes, you wonderfulness. She is waining. She was dying quickly, but then something slowed the process down. Her pain has lessend," answered another minion.  
  
"WHAT? Why is this?" Belthasaur asked furiously.  
  
"The vampire with a soul... he loves her. He is trying to save her with love and care. And her watcher draws nearer to our identies," answered yet another minion.  
  
"Good," Belthasaur said, much to his minions confusion. "Let him find out how painful it will be when his slayer dies."  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Back at Giles' apartment...  
  
"I think I've found something," Giles remarked. Angel looked up hopefully.  
  
"This demon, the one that stabbed Buffy, is under the control of Belthasaur..." Giles began.  
  
"But thats impossible... we killed him. He was fried!" Angel interrupted frantically.  
  
"Yes, he was. But his followers, or minions as they're called, brought him back. Using very dark magics, he was resurected. He can move with the strengh and agility of a vampire," said Giles, looking over his text.  
  
"Wasn't he really fat?" Buffy asked weakly. She winced as she sat up on the couch. Angel came up to her, sitting on the couch next to her.  
  
"Buffy. Shouldn't you be resting? Baby, I want you to feel better," Angel said, stroking her cheek.  
  
"I know. But I want to know where we stand with this thing...so I can fight it," Buffy said, looking at Angel imploringly.  
  
"Buffy, you can't fight! Not in this condition," Angel said worrdily. At this point, Giles left the room, supposedly to get another book from a diffrent room, but really to give the couple time alone.  
  
"Angel, I HAVE to do something! I can't just sit here and do nothing. Its making me crazy to think that I am helpless. I've never been helpless, and I don't intend to start right now," Buffy's voice was getting quiter as she said this.  
  
"Angel..I.." she tried to get out, her voice cracking.  
  
"Buffy, I understand...really, I do. But you can't fight. You can barely stand up. Hey," he said, turning her face back toward him, "I love you...I don't want anything bad to happen to you. This sickness is bad enough. Now lay back down, you need to rest."   
  
Once Buffy was settled in again, Angel kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Rest. I mean it," he said with mock seriousness, then gracing with one of his rare but precious smiles. He sat in a chair, watching her sleep peacefully when Giles came back in. Giles saw Buffy sleeping and motioned for Angel to follow him into another room.  
  
"I've found our poison," Giles said, sadness filling his voice.  
  
"And? Whats the cure?" Angel asked, impatient to cure his beloved.  
  
"Well, there is no cure. She will most definetly die unless the poison is revoked by Belthasaur himself. He seems to have it in for Buffy since she killed him the first time 'round." Giles sighed as he mulled over what was just said.  
  
Angel replied to this, his anger building, "Then we'll find the SOB and moke him reverse it! I WILL NOT LET HER DIE!!" 


	6. Coming to Reality

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!!  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
Coming to Reality  
"Angel?" Buffy asked weakly, "are you here?" It was the next day, and Buffy didn't feel any better. She had horrible dreams. Angel crying, Giles laying flowers on Buffy's grave, and Willow in so much pain she couldn't speak.   
  
Buffy moved stifly but eventually got up into a standing position. She walked into the kitchen slowly, and poured herself a glass of water.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling of dizziness overcame her and she dropped the glass. Buffy began reaching out for something to steady herself on. She grabbed the counter and held on for dear life as the room began spinning in her mind.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy called out, louder this time. Angel walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, his muscled chest bare and another towel in his hand to dry his hair. When Angel saw how Buffy was acting, he came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Buffy...are you okay? Why are you up?" Angel questioned.  
  
Once in Angel's arms, her world righted it self.  
  
"I...I can't sleep anymore. Angel, please...I feel so helpless. This sickness is making everything so confusing. I just...," at this point, Buffy broke down into tears.  
  
"I just want it over with!" Buffy said, exasperated.  
  
Angel took her face in his hands and kissed the tears away.  
  
"Honey, were gonna fight this thing. I promise. But you gotta take it easy," Angel said pleadingly.  
  
"Alright, but can we go home? I've been here too long. You told my mom I was here, right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can go tongiht. Right now, I wouldn't make it, with the sun and all," Angel remarked playfully.  
  
"Not to mention half-naked," Buffy said, looking him up and down," not that I mind you half-naked."  
  
Angel gently steared her back to the couch. She was about to say something about no more naps for her, but Angel interjected saying, "Here, why don't you do some research on your illness?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I need to call Cordelia and Wesley...and put some clothes on!" Angel answered.  
  
Buffy pulled Angel closer to her, running her hand over his abs. He growled under his breath lightly while rubbing her back. He suddenly pulled her flush against him, wrapping his lips aroud hers. She gasped at the suddeness of it all, but quickly relaxed.  
  
He ran his toounge along her lips, pleading for entrance. The two dueled passionatley. Buffy reached up, running her fingers thorugh his silky brown hair.  
  
"Angel? Are you out there?" Giles asked as he came out of the back room. "Oh, I see. *AHEM*" Giles said, embarresed to find the lovers. Angel broke away from her lips, keeping his hands still firmly on her waist.  
  
  
"Buffy...we need to talk to Giles..." Angel said, while inside his head, he was wanting it to go on, to never end, and to get lost in his beloved's lips.  
  
Buffy gave him on more quick passsionate kiss, then pulled back, turning to look at Giles. Angel let go of her and headed towards the room he had left his duffel bag in.  
"So, whats up? It better be good..." said Buffy, grumbling the last part to herself.   
  
"Its aboout Belthasaur. He was the one to order the poisoning of you..." Giles said. She didn't wan't to tell her anymore, but Buffy pushed the subject.  
  
"Giles. what about the poison? Its cureable, right?" Buffy looked at Giles, starting to ger worried.  
  
"Um..well not exactly," Giles reluctantly told her. His eyes began to tear up.  
  
"What? This can't be happening," Buffy said softly. She walked away from Giles, her eyes blurry. 'This can't be happening..' was the constant chant in her head. She walked toward the front door. Just then, Angel came out of the back room dressed in his usual black.  
  
Buffy opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
"Buffy? Where are you going?" Angel asked, confused. When she heard him talking to her, she broke into a run.  
  
"BUFFY!" Angel screamed as he ran after her, grabbing his duster as he went. Buffy was running as fast as she could. Her slayer strength kicked in and she ran about a quarter of a mile before she even thought about stopping. She sensed Angel somewhere behind her, but that didn't stop her. Once she reached Restfield Cemetery. she slowed to a walk.  
  
Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing was hard.  
  
  
Angel caught up quickly. Upon seeing her in the cemetery, walking, he sprinted over to her.  
  
"Buffy! What the hell is going on? Why did you take off like that?" Angel asked, extremely worried.  
  
Buffy turned around, her cheeks flushed. and stared at Angel for a second. Then she said, "Did you know?"  
  
Angel gaped for a second, and his silence gave her the answer.  
  
"You knew! How could you...just hold it in and tell me it would be alright! You knew...you knew..." she trailed off. Tears spilt forth from her, sobs racking her body.  
  
"Yes, Buffy, I knew," the words from her angel cut deep into her," but I was going to stop it! I will...I am going to find a way!" Angel said, a determined look on his face.  
  
Buffy stood there, just looking at the only thing she had ever truly loved, her angel. Then, a horrible scene from her dream came back to her...Everyone weeping, Angel most of all, and her gravestone.  
  
Her knees crumpled under her, the thought of death too much for her to bare.  
Angel caught her before she hit the ground and helped her to stand up again. He was beginning to walk them towards the entrance of the cemetery when Buffy said,  
  
" No. I want to stay. Please... I don't want to go home and see my mom...it would be too painful for me."  
  
"Alright...come on, lets sit down," Angel said. He led her to a big tree with roots that were perfect to sit between. He sat down first, then she sat in his lap. Angel wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest, the tears still coming down.  
  
They sat like this for a while, Angel stroking Buffy's golden locks to soothe her silently.  
  
Buffy finally spoke, saying, " What am I going to do? I don't want to die.." Her voice cracked, the tears that had stopped coming down again.  
  
"Shh, Buffy, love. Don't cry. I'm gonna save you..I promise," Angel said. THe blonde in his arms was shaking, and it was braking his heart. Slowly, Buffy once again stopped crying.  
  
She stood up and turned around, sitting back down, facing Angel, her legs wrapped around his hips. She put her arms around his neck. Angel put his hands on the small of her back, making small circular motions to soothe her.  
  
"Angel..I'm sorry.. for being weak. For not believing that it will be alright and that you won't let me..die," Buffy said honestly.  
  
"Buffy, your not weak! Your the strongest person I have ever known. And when you've been around as long as I have, you meret a lot of people," Angel joked, smiling his sexy grin.  
  
"I love you," Buffy said, sighing.  
  
"And I love you," Angel said.  
  
Angel leaned forward, catching Buffy's lips with his own. Buffy returned the kiss just as passionately as it was given.  
  
Angel pulled Buffy to him, their bodies flush against each other. Buffy eased Angel's lips apart and stuck her tounge in. It was welcomed. They dueled for a minute before Angel broke off, his eyes full of lust and desire.   
  
He kissed Buffy's neck lovingly, but Buffy brought his mouth back up to hers.  
Buffy placed her hands on his silk shirt, beginning to unbutton it. Buffy leaned down, tracing his six pack with her tounge. Angel growled sexily under his breath.  
  
Angel began tugging at Buffy's sweater. Once is was over her head and ofgf, Angel leaned forward, laying Buffy on the ground. He planted kisses all over her flat stomach. Buffy let out a small moan, exciting Angel even more. As Angel continued, she ran her hands through his silky, brown hair.  
  
Angel was too wrapped up in his blonde godess to notice that someone else was coming up behind them.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell," the person said. It was Spike.  
  
***********************************************************************************************A/N-So what do ya think? TELL ME!! 


	7. Burning for Love

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!!  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
Burning for Love  
  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said, surprised. She scrambled to find her sweater which had been thrown aside by Angel. She soon found it and pulled it on.  
  
"William," Angel said, coldly. Buffy came back, fully dressed. She bent down, picking up Angel's shirt and handed it to him. He put it on, but left it undone.  
  
"What the hell is the great poof doin here?" Spike asked Buffy. He was not happy about it.  
  
"Well..he's here to..."Buffy said, trailing off.  
  
"Help," Angel said, finishing the sentence for her.  
  
"With?" Spike asked, getting pretty pissed off.  
  
"Why would you care?" Angel asked. Why Spike would care about Buffy's relationships was beyond him. Then, it came to him.  
  
"Your in love with her, aren't you?" Angel asked, outraged.  
  
"Yeah. What of it?" Spike asked.  
  
Angel threw his fist out, hitting Spike square in the face.  
  
"Oww!" Spike said, blood gushing from his nose. He ran at Angel, knocking him down on the ground. Buffy sat down against the tree again. She wasn't worried about Spike hurting Angel . Buffy grabbed Angel's leather duster, snuggling in it to warm up.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel was pummeling Spike. Spike's lip was busted, his eyes swelling and his shirt torn. But, not to make Spike look weak, Angel had a bruise beginning to show up along his jaw.  
  
"Stay away from her," Angel growled, pushing away from Spike. He got up, went over to Buffy and pulled her into a standing postion.  
  
"Come on beatiful. Lets go home," Angel said. Once they were back at Buffy's house, Angel and Buffy sat on the couch, talking. The room was dark, the shades pulled down to block out the rising sun.  
  
"Man, that was embarrising..." Buffy said about their confrontation with Spike.  
  
"Yeah, for him..." Angel said, smiling.  
  
"But its good he came along..I mean..that was pretty tense," Angel said. "If we hadn't stopped.." Angel trailed off, remembering the last time Angelus had come out to play.  
  
"We would have been fine. Better than fine," Buffy said, finishing Angel's sentence for him.  
  
"WHAT?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"Angel, I thought they told you. Your soul is bound. I asked them to grant my heart's desire, and they did," Buffy said, reflecting.  
  
"Whoa. Wait, who's they?" Angel asked, him mind whirling at the concept.  
  
"The Powers That Be, ya know, the Oracles," Buffy said plainly.  
  
"So...so we can..you know," Angel asked. If he could blush, he would have.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, looking deep into his chocolate orbs.  
  
Angel smiled seductively and moved to kiss Buffy.  
  
"No! Not here! My mom's upstairs!" Buffy said, " besides, I can barely keep my eyes open I'm so tired."  
  
Buffy snuggled up next to Angel, her arm draped over his stomach, his own arm pulling her closer to him. She flicked on the tv, and turned to an old move. Angel grabbed a blanket and laid it on Buffy, wrapping her in it. She sighed, closing her eyes. Angel kissed the top of her head, but she was already asleep. Angel smiled at the sight of his beloved, then laid his head on top of her's. He soon fell asleep.  
  
Buffy awoke a few hours later to find the weak, sick feeling had returned. She moved a little, waking Angel.  
  
"Hey.." Angel said in his sexy way.  
  
"Hey.." Buffy croaked out, her throat dry.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Angel asked. She definitely didn't look good. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Not relly. The weak feeling is back," Buffy said. She knew this was going to happen, just not so soon.  
  
"Do you want something? Water, food, a trashcan?" Angel asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Actually, chicken soup sounds good," Buffy said softly, so as to not strain her voice.  
  
"Ok! Coming right up!" Angel said, trying to hide his worry. He hated seeing her like this, sick and weak. He walked into the kitchen, almost colliding with Mrs. Summers.  
  
"Oh! Angel...I'm sorry. Isee your up. How is Buffy feeling?" she asked.  
  
"She's not feeling good. She look pale too. She said she wanted some chicken soup, though," Angel said.  
  
"I know just how she likes it," Mrs. Summers said, bustling around the kitchen.  
  
Angel went back into the living room. Buffy was asleep again, so Angel took the portable phone into a diffrent room.  
  
He punched in some numbers and heard Giles pick up on the other end.  
  
"Giles. Its Angel. I need to talk to you about Buffy..." Angel said. In his mind he saw all sorts of terrible things happening to her.  
  
"Of course, come any time...I'll start researching," Giles answered. They exchanged goodbyes the hung up.  
  
Angel walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Summers was still cooking.  
  
"I have to go. I need to talk to Giles," Angel said.  
  
"Alright. She'll be fine, I just know it," Mrs. Summers answered, giving a weak smile.  
  
Angel walked back into the living room, going over to Buffy.  
  
"I love you, I always will," Angel whispered to her sleeping form, kissing her forehead gently. Angel stood up with a sigh, grabbing his duster and heading outside into the sunlight. He ran as fast as he could, his skin sizziling. He lifted a man hole cover up and disappeared below.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	8. Welcome to Hell

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!!  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
Welcome to Hell  
  
  
Angel was traipsing through the sewers of Sunnydale when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Angel asked, annoyed.  
  
"Angel? So your not dust," Cordelia said sarcasticly.  
  
"Cordelia..I'm sorry I didn't call. Things got crazy and I totally forgot", Angel said.  
  
"Its okay. I know when you get around Buffy, everything else is forgotten. So, whats up?" Cordelia asked cheerily.  
  
"Buffy's um..sick. Poisioned actually. So I have to go to the Underworld to stop the guy who's doing it," Angel said, sighing.  
  
"Whoa. That's big. Angel...I'm sorry..." Cordelia started, but Angel cut her off.  
  
"Its okay. We'll be ok. Oh, have Wesely call Giles later. Maybe he can help?" Angel said hopefully.  
  
"Sure. Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later," Cordelia said.  
  
"Ok..bye," Angel said, hanging up. While he was talking to Cordelia, he had been walking and was now at the man hole closest to Giles' apartment. Angel climbed the latter into the sunlight. He sprinted to Giles' door and banged hard. Giles soon came to the door.  
  
"Angel! Come in," Giles said, but Angel had already entered to escape the sunlight.  
  
"Now, what wrong with Buffy? Tell me how to get to Belthasaur , and I'll rip him in half!" Angel raged.  
  
"I've found how to get to him...you need to talk to the Oracles," Giles said.  
  
"Great. Ok, thanks," Angel said. With that he was out the door again.  
  
Once in the sewers again, Angel traveled back to Buffy's.  
  
Angel came in the front door still warm, but bascially unharmed.He walked into the living room to find Buffy awake, and watching tv. Angel dropped his burned duster on the floor and sat down next to Buffy.  
  
"How ya feelin?" Angel asked, wrapping his arms losely around Buffy.  
  
"Better, now that your here," she said snuggling into his chest. She enhaled deeply, taking in his scent, and it calmed her.  
  
"Buffy, I have to go," Angel said, his heart breaking at the thought of leaving her.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, surprised.  
  
"I have to go to LA for a little while. I'll be back soon, I promise," Angel said.  
  
"Alright, but I want your silk shirt, ya know, to sleep in....until you come back," Buffy said, almost pleading. She hated the fact that Angel had to leave her, even for a little while.  
  
"Sure," Angel said, smiling. He loved the fact that she would be wearing his clothes. He took off his shirt, holding it up to look at it. There were singe marks all over it.  
  
"I don't think you'll want this one. Its a little burnt.." Angel said.  
  
Buffy snuggled even closer to Angel, running her fingers lightly over his cool chest.  
  
"When do you have to leave?" Buffy asked sadly.  
  
"Tonight, as soon as its dark..." Angel said reluctantly.  
  
Buffy sighed, then looked at the clock, "Thats only a few hours away!  
  
"We'll just have to make the best of it. Anything special you want to do?" Angel asked, looking at her lovely face.  
  
"I want to get up and move around..my legs are kinda cramped. I wanna change too," Buffy said standing up. She stretched her legs. Buffy walked upstairs to her room with Angel following her up.  
  
Buffy pulled open her closet door, choosing a camosile and pajama bottoms.  
  
"Ugh, I hate feeling like this. I'm tired again," she said, letting out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"We can sleep if you wany. I'm pretty beat too," Angel suggested.  
  
She considered it for a minute, then said "ok". She climbed on her bed, throwing her decorative pillows on the floor. Buffy climbed under the covers, stil watching Angel. He took off his boots and placed them on the floor at the end of the bed. Then, he took off his tight, leather pants, leaving his in tighter silk boxers.  
  
Angel climbed into bed next to Buffy, wrapping his arms around her waist. Buffy twisted in his arms to face him.  
  
"I love you," Buffy said, gazing into Angel's eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Angel replied, pulling Buffy closer to him. She smiled, then drew his lips in for a quick kiss.  
  
She snuggled up against Angel's chest, safeley held there by Angel's arms. Buffy's breathing became regulay, signialing that she was asleep. Angel sighed. Oh, how much he loved the girl in his arms. It was breaking his heart to have to leave her. Angel soon fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, Angel woke up. He got out of bed softly, so as to not wake Buffy. He put on his leather pants and boots, and grabbed his duffel bag. From it he pulled two shirts. One shirt he put on and the other he laid next to Buffy on the bed.  
  
Angel left, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
Once in LA, Angel went straight to the Old Post Office. Going underground, he chanted, opening him to the chamber of the Oracles.  
  
"Champion," the brother Oracle said.  
  
"We know why you are here.." his sister said.  
  
"Take me there," Angel demanded.  
  
"A gift," the Oracles said together.  
  
"Oh ya..Shit! Um..." Angel said, thinking quickly.  
  
"Here," Angel said, throwing the Oracles yet another of his watches.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked the Brother.  
  
"Yes," was all Angel answered. As soon as he said that word, he was gone. Angel blinked, finding himself having traveled to the Underworld.  
  
"Vampire," someone said. Angel whirled around and found Belthasaur sitting on a throne.  
  
"Welcome to hell." 


	9. Killing Love

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes toJoss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!!  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
  
  
Killing Love  
  
"Belthasaur," Angel said, his voice dripping with rage.  
  
"I see the slayer has gotten my gift, or why else would you be here?" Belthasaur asked.  
  
"Reverse it!" Angel raged. Inside, he was worried. What if he couldn't save Buffy?  
  
"Why should I? She has done nothing but thwart my plans and kill my minions. Why would I want to?" Belthasaur asked in a sing song voice.  
  
Angel reached up, bringing a broad sword hanging ornatley on the wall down.  
  
Angel sprang forward, skewering Belthasaur on the sword.  
  
"She will surely die now," Belthasaur said with a smile.  
  
Angel turned, leaving Belthasaur to bleed to death. He walked towards where he has appeared, vanishing just the same as before. Angel appeared a few seconds later, down in the Old Post office still.  
***********************************************************************************************Meanwhile, in Sunnydale...  
  
  
Buffy woke up to find Angel gone. It tugged at her heart, even more when she found this shirt, the one she'd asked for, lying next to her on the bed.  
  
Buffy reached over, grabbing the phone, dialing the number for Angel Investigations.  
  
"Hello. Angel Investigations, we help the helple.."Cordelia said.  
  
"Cordelia, its Buffy, is Angel there?" Buffy interupted.  
  
"Angel? No, I thought he was with you?" Cordelia questioned.  
  
"He said he had to go back to LA, to help you guys out with something," Buffy said.  
  
"No idea what your talkin about," Cordelia answered.  
  
Buffy abruptly hung up, and called Giles.  
  
After a lengthy discussion with Giles, Buffy found out that Angel had gone to find Belthasaur.   
  
'Why didn't Angel tell me? He could die' Buffy thought, more worried than ever before.  
Buffy fell asleep again, tears of worry staining her face.  
  
Giles came to Buffy's house soon after their conversation to watch her.  
  
While Giles was making a cup of tea in the kitchen, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Giles asked, picking up the phone.  
  
"Giles? Its Cordelia. I just wanted to let you know that I talked to Angel. He wouldn't tell me whats going on, but he's coming back to Sunnydale...Giles, whats going on?" Cordelia asked to a dead phone. Giles had hung up as soon as he heard the news.  
  
Giles checked again in Buffy, then began researching for a new way to cure Buffy.  
  
Angel drove 95 mph the entire way to Sunnydale, yet barely getting inside before the sun came up.  
  
"Angel," Giles said, coming from the living room.  
  
"How is she?" Angel asked."She comes in and out.."Giles answered "What of Belthasaur?"  
  
"I killed him..he didn't cure her" Angel answered sadly.  
  
"Angel, I've foung another prophecy...'the vampire with a soul will kill the slayer'. Angel, I don't..the Codex is rarely wrong," Giles said, turning away.  
  
Angel walked upstairs, into Buffy's room. He sat lightly on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. 'She looks pale and weak' Angel thought. He touched her cheek lightly, feeling her warmth.   
  
Angel hadn't noticed Giles coming into the room, and he jumped when Giles said, "She's dyin, you know.."  
  
"What..Is there any cure? Anything at all?" Angel asked helplessly.  
  
"There is one thing you can do..." Giles said uneasily.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, a sudden ray of hope shining through.  
  
"You could change her..into a vampire," Giles said.  
  
A look of horror broke on Angel's face, and he finally croaked out," Do you want me to make that choice for her?"  
  
Buffy stirred, showing the fact that she had been awake for the conversation. She squeazed Angel's hand lightly and said, " No, you don't. I say we do it." 


	10. The Change

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612   
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes to Joss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!!  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
The Change  
  
Though Angel protested many times, Giles too, Buffy's mind was made up.  
  
"I can still fight the bad guys, just at night, thats all. I'm better use that way then really dead," Buffy argued.  
  
Angel was silent for some time before saying, "Fine. Just not here. We need some place that really keeps the sun out. I guess the mansion.." Then it was settled. Buffy slowly got up, determined not to be carried, and crept down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy! What are you doing up?" her mother asked.  
  
"Mom. I'm going away, with Angel. He's...I'm gonna becoma a vampire, like him," Buffy uneasily said.  
  
"What? You must be joking!" Mrs. Summers cried out in surprise.  
  
"Mom, I'm dying. Its the only way," Buffy solemly said. After an akward silence, Mrs. Summers said, "Will you be evil? I know Angel is evil without his soul...will you?" Buffy hadn't thought about this. Could she turn evil? As almost in answer to her question, Giles came in, having heard the conversation, saying "...according to the Codex, no. Buffy, like Angel, should keep her soul," Giles smiled slightly at Buffy.  
  
"Are you ready?" Angel asked.  
  
"I guess...as ready as I'll ever be," Buffy answered.  
Angel, opening the door, made a mad dash for Giles' car, grabbing a blanket as he did. Buffy hugged her mother tightly, then said "I'll be back soon."  
Giles patted her shoulder lightly, reminding her that Angel was waiting. Buffy left her house and slid into the backseat where Angel was covered in a blanket. Giles drove quickly to the mansion because Angel had began smoking from the sun and it was filling the car. Once they reached the mansion, Angel dashed inside. He gave a sigh of releif, and waited for Buffy to come in.  
  
"Giles, we'll need some blood, for when she wakes up..." Angel hinted.  
  
"Oh yes, right away," Giles said and left.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean..." asked Angel.  
  
"I'm sure. Its the only way," Buffy said, looking deep into Angel's eyes. She kissed him passionatley, promising him much more when she was ready. Buffy removed her sweater she had on, leaving her in her camisole, neck exposed.Angel stared at Buffy, unwilling to move his head down to bite. She reached up, wrapping her hand around his neck, pulling his head down until his lips touched her neck. Angel morphed, biting Buffy hard. He gave a little whimper, which made silent tears roll down his cheeks.  
Buffy was unable to stand on her own anymore, so Angel wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close, the other arm cradling her neck and head. Once he had drawn enough blood, Angel cut his forearm, just a thin, short line. He brought this arm to Buffy's lips and she drank deeply. Then she became almost lifeless, her heart stopped, but Angel knew that it had worked. Buffy was a vampire. Angel picked her body up, bringing it into the bedroom and laying it comfortably on the bed. Giles returned a short time later with bags of blood from the butcher. He found Angel sitting next to Buffy, deep in thought.  
  
"Angel?" Giles asked quietly.Angel turned, asking Giles, "Did you get it?"  
  
"Yes, four bags. Angel, don't feel guilty about this. It was her choice," Giles said, feeling sorry for the vampire.  
  
"I know. Doesn't make it any easier though," Angel said, his voice full of pain. Giles was about the say something when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Giles said, answering the phone.  
  
"Yes, well...Right....Yes, she is....I'm afraid that won't work..Yes. Goodbye," Giles said, carrying on a conversation with the person on the other end.  
  
"That was the Watcher's Council. They have called the next slayer," Giles informed Angel.  
  
"She isn't coming here is she?" Angel asked. "No, they feel that Sunnydale and the Hellmouth are in good hands," Giles said with a smile.Buffy began to stir a few hours later. Angel had fallen asleep in his chair, watching Buffy. She sat up, looking around. When she saw Angel in the chair, she went over to him. Touching his cheek lightly, she woke him.  
  
"Hey sleepy head," Buffy said.  
  
"Your awake! How do you feel?" Angel asked worridly.  
  
"Hungry...." Buffy said. Angel took her hand, leading her to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he took out a bag of blood.  
  
"Here, drink up," Angel said half heartedly. Buffy took the bag, vamping out, and drank. She drank about 1/2 the bag before slowing. Buffy looked at Angel and sighed, realising that this was her new life.  
  
******Hey everyone! Sorry is taken me FOREVER to write this chapter! I had SERIOUS writers block. I promise more chapters to come in closer succession ! As always....KEEP REVIEWING!!!! 


	11. Vampire Days

Title: What the Heart Goes Through  
Author: Angelchic612   
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes to Joss Whedon  
Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!!  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
Vampire Days  
  
Buffy paced away part of the next day. SHe hated being cooped up, but she would have to get used to it.  
  
'How can I do this all day?' Buffy asked herself.  
  
Angel saw how bad being cooped up was affecting Buffy. She tried reading, sleeping, cooking, and training.  
  
"Buffy, this is kinda boring for you, isn't it?" Angel asked sympathetically.  
  
"Well...kinda," Buffy admitted.  
  
"We could talk," Angel suggested.  
  
Buffy sat next to Angel, and they talked for the few remaining hours of sunlight. They talked about their lives, mostly childhood.  
  
Once the sun went down, Buffy and Angel went out.  
  
"I've got to get one of those dusters, it gives you a super hero look," Buffy said, laughing. Angel wrapped his arm around her waist. She hugged him tightly.  
  
They entered the cemetery, looking for some vampires to stake.  
  
Buffy felt a presence in her mind, almost like a 'spider sense'.  
  
"Vampires", Buffy said.  
  
She whipped out her stake and marched over to a tree. Spike appeared behind it.  
  
"Well, hello there Slayer," Spike said mockingly.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy asked, annoyed.  
  
"Lurking. Thats what we creatures of the night do. You wouldn't know anything about it," Spike answered.  
  
"Oh, I bet I would," Buffy said, morphing into 'vamp face'.  
  
"What the..bloody hell!" Spike said. He sauntered up closer to her and got a seductive smile on his face. He boldly placed his hands on her waist.  
  
"Ya know, you and me could be great together. Take over Sunnyhell..."Spike said, adding "not to metion the fact that I've wanted you for a long time."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike with disgust.  
  
"Get your hands off me," Buffy growled.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" Spike asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Why don't I?" Angel asked, stepping from the shadows where he had been standing.  
  
"Peac..uh..Angel..didn't see you there," Spike said shakily. He knew that this was his sire's mate, and yet he had still dared to come on to her. He was suddenly glad that Angelus wasn't out to play right about now.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Angel growled.  
  
He moved to grab Spike, but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"We've got company," Buffy said. Angel turned around to see vampires surrounding them.  
  
Buffy sprang into action, dusting a vampire before he knew what hit him.  
  
Angel and Buffy worked gracefully together, each knowing the others move.  
  
More and more vamps came, baring down on them. They seperated Buffy and Angel, taking them to diffrent parts of the cemetery.  
  
Buffy wasn't held by as many vampires as Angel was. She dusted the three that were holding her.  
  
Buffy set out to find Angel, all her senses screaming out for him. She was so concentrated on trying to sense Angel that she didn't hear someone come up behind her until they hit her in the head with a lead baseball bat, knocking her out.  
  
Angel struggled against the vampires, breaking free. He broke the neck of the first, which, with the combonation of being the feared Angel(us), made the rest run in fear. Then Angel began to search for Buffy.  
  
Buffy awoke in a dark place, and once her eyes adjusted, she found that her legs and arms were chained to a bed. She tried to sit up but found that she had no range of movement. She looked over as someone came over and lighted a candle on the bedside table.  
  
"Hello pet," Spike said.  
  
"Spike? What the hell is going on? Why am I chained to your bed?" Buffy asked groggily.  
  
"Cause you came for a visit, remember? I want you Buffy. I can tell that you want me too," Spike said, his voice husky.  
  
Buffy understood what that meant, and began to struggle against her restraints.  
  
Spike came over and sat next to her on the bed. "No need to struggle pet. They're titanium. Your not going anywhere," Spike said. He then began to remove her boots, pulling them off slowly. Then he unzipped her leather pants, pulling them off and still struggling Buffy and throwing them aside.  
  
He ran his hand up and down her thigh. Buffy winced and tried to move away from his touch. Spike then ripped off the silk shirt she had been wearing, throwing it on top of the pants. All that was left now was her bra and panties. 'Why did I have to wear all black? And a thong...!'she thought.  
  
Spike stripped down to his boxers quickly and climbed on top of Buffy. He kissed her stomach, her muscles tensing up. She began to cry softly while Spike continued. He cupped her breast through her silk bra before moving up to kiss her mouth. When he stuck his tounge in her mouth, she bit down. Spike yelped in pain, a small amount of blood coming from his mouth.  
  
"You want to play rough, eh?" Spike asked. He slapped Buffy, and she let out a small whimper. She was the slayer and a vampire, and yet she was helpless to defend herself.  
  
Spike climbed on top of Buffy, straddiling her. He was about to unhook her bra when he got a pained look on his face. A second later, he exploded into dust. Buffy looked with amazement to see Angel standing there with a stake in his hand.  
  
"Goodbye William," Angel said.  
  
"Angel! Thank gawd!" Buffy said breaking down into tears again. Angel grabbed the key to her chains and unlocked Buffy.  
  
She sat up, looking into Angel's eyes. He drew her into a standing position. Buffy leaned in, clinging to him. Angel hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Angel said.  
  
"I'm glad you got here as soon as you did," Buffy said.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get out of here before the sun comes up.."Angel said.  
  
Buffy began looking for her clothes. Her shirt was beyond repair, so she wore everything else home with Angel's duster on top.  
  
Buffy and Angel got back to the mansion with only about 20 minutes to spare. Buffy began stripping has she walked through the mansion, heading for the shower. She hopped in and let the warm water rush over her. She began washing her skin, but when she thought about Spikes hands on her, she began to scrub hard. Soon her skin was rubbed raw and bleeding. She sunk to the shower floor and began to cry. She couldn't get the image of Spike on her, ripping her clothes off out of her head.'Oh gawd' Buffy thought, 'I feel so dirty'. She got back up and proceeded to wash her hair several times. Angel was starting to worry. Buffy's shower was verging on half and hour.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked, going to the bathroom door. He tried to enter, but found it locked. Angel kicked the door in once he heard her crying on the other side.   
  
"Buffy!" Angel said when he saw her in the shower. He found her in a ball at the back of the shower. Her skin was raw and bleeding. Angel reached in and turned off the hot water. Then, he saw how badly Buffy's arms were bleeding. "Oh baby", Angel whispered. Buffy was rocking back and forth, staring off into space. When Angel tried to touch her, she tried to move away from him.  
  
"Buffy..its me..Angel. Come on..." Angel said, pleading. Buffy snapped out of her trance and lowly answered "Angel?" She slowly stood up and came towards him. Angel grabbed a towel and wrapped her lightly in it. She looked terrible with big welts on her arms. Angel carried her out to the bedroom and set her on the bed.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok? Buffy..he's gone. Dead. He's not coming back," Angel said, stroking her cheek. Buffy nodded her head, showing that he was right and that she believed it. She crawled up the bed threw away the towel before getting into bed.   
  
Buffy slept soundly, her back pressed against Angel's chest. Angel's arms encircled her. Buffy dreamed of the perfect life with Angel. Kids, making love every night, and being normal. She woke up with a smile on her face. Buffy turned around to find Angel watching her sleeping.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Angel said.  
  
"Hey handsome," Buffy replied.  
  
"Did you have a good dream?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Buffy replied. Her smile widened.  
  
"How about some breakfast?" Angel asked, starting to get up.  
  
"No, I like it right here," Buffy said, laying her head on his chest. She sighed, contented.  
  
"So...what exactly are we going to do? Talk?" Angel asked, unsure.  
  
"I have a better idea," Buffy said seductively. She leaned in, grabbing Angel's neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. Buffy moaned as Angel pulled back, away from her.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean, what if the Oracles were wrong? I don't ever want to unleash Angelus again," Angel said, sadness in his voice.  
  
  
"Angel! We'll be fine. Why would the Oracles be wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know, its just.." Angel said, getting up off the bed. Buffy got up and went over to Angel's closet. She pulled out a big nay blue sweater and slipped it over her head. The neck hung down around her shoulders.  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen, grabbing some blood from the fridge. She quickly drank it down, morphing as she went.  
  
She was standing, washing out her mug when Angel walked up behind her.  
  
"You could have just said you didn't want to..that you don't want me.." Buffy said. Angel spun her around so quickly, she sucked in an unnecessary breath.  
  
"How can you say that? You are so beautiful, how could I not want you! Oh Buffy..." Angel said. Angel kissed her lightly before sweaping her off her feet and taking her into the bedroom. He sat her down on the silky sheets. Then he sat down next to her. Their lips fused together as Angel wrapped his hand behind her head, craddiling it.  
  
Buffy grabbed at the shirt he had put on earlier, pulling it over his head. Angel pulled at the sweater, making Buffy shiver in anticipation.  
  
Angel began kissing her neck on down, leaving a cool trail whereever he went. Buffy wrapped her legs around Angel, and using her slayer strength, flipped them over so she was on top. Buffy leaned down and began to lightly nibble and suck on Angel's ear. She then ran her tounge down the length of his chest, eliciting a growl of pleasure from Angel. Buffy lightly ran her fingers up into his hair. She slid her fingers through it and captured his mouth once again.  
  
But Angel didn't like not being in control, so, in one swift movement, he ended back on top. Angel pinned Buffy's arms above her head, leaving her to his will. Angel bent down, cupping her breasts. Her nipples ached for his touch. Angel rolled them lovingly between his fingers. Buffy moaned loudly.  
  
"Angel, she said, her would full of ecstacy. Angel worked his way down to her thighs, kissing as he went. Buffy was panting now. Angel entered her, thrusting hard. Buffy took it all, wanting more. They both came together, a feeling of extreme pleasure washing over them.  
  
Angel kissed Buffy passionatley, then rolled off her. Buffy snuggled up to Angel, almost on top of him. There Buffy slept all day.  
  
Around Sundown, Buffy awoke, a smile on her face.  
  
Buffy climbed off Angel, trying to not wake him. She grabbed the sweater Angel had taken off her hours ago and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch, picking up one of Angel's many novels.  
  
Buffy tried reading it, but 10 hither's later, she got bored.  
  
Angel woke up. He panicked slightly when he found Buffy missing.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel called out softly. He pictured Buffy doing the same thing when she woke up on her seventeenth birthday.  
  
Angel got up, putting some pants on. He walked into the kitchen, his stomach growling. He got some blood out, guzziling it down. Buffy, hearing the fridge close, called out, "Angel?"  
  
Angel came into the living room. "There you are! I was wondering where you went," Angel said.  
  
"Right here," Buffy said, stretching. She went over to Angel and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Angel asked.  
  
"Wonderful, spectacular, excellent..." Buffy answered, looking in Angel's eyes.  
  
"Really? Good.." Angel said, smiling. Buffy began tracing circles on Angel's chest. He bent down, pulling her head up to capture it in a kiss.  
  
Angel reached down, grabbing Buffy's butt and pulling her up. Buffy wrapped her legs around Angel's waist. She leaned in to kiss him more fully.  
  
Angel went over to the couch, sitting down. Angel tore the sweater down the middle.  
  
"Hey...I ..liked..that sweater," Buffy said in between kisses. They broke apart long enough for Angel to say, "I'll buy another one."  
  
Angel pushed Buffy down on the couch and bent over her. They were passionately kissing for several minutes, neither needing air. Angel began 'going down' on Buffy slowly when Xander walked in.  
  
  
"Buffy? Angel? You guys here?" Xander asked. He was holding a cross.  
  
Xander walked into the living room. Angel looked up, seeing Xander. He got off Buffy and she sat up too.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy said. Xander pulled up his cross, pointing it at Angel.  
  
"Buffy...you two have gone pelvic again! Ok Angelus..." Xander said. He moved closer, pressing the cross closer towards them. Angel winced, and Buffy, never experincing the pain before, morphed.  
  
"Buffy!! Your a vvv...vampire! You bastard...you did this too her!" Xander said, lunging at Angel. Angel quickly moved as Xander flew past, landing on the coffee table and breaking it. It was then that Xander got a good look at Buffy and Angel. Naked.  
  
"Geez! Full Monty!" Xander said, closing his eyes. Buffy and Angel quickly went to put some clothes on before coming back. "You can look again," Buffy said. Xander opened his eyese to find Buffy sitting on Angel's lap.  
  
"Whats going on?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"Here it is..plain and simple.." Buffy said, explaining the biggest details to him.  
  
When she had finished she asked, "Xander. Why are you here? We were kinda in the middle of something," Buffy said exasperated.  
  
"I was sent to check up on you guys.." Xander said.  
  
"And you see that we are fine. I will see you soon. Goodbye," Buffy said. She then turned and passionately kissed Angel. Xander left, muttering "I get the point.  
  
They continued to kiss..then moved on to more exciting things.  
  
TBC.... 


	12. The Newest Member

Title: What the Heart Goes Through Author: Angelchic612 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes to Joss Whedon Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!! Feedback: PLEASE!! A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
The Newest Member  
  
For the next couple of days, Buffy didn't leave Angel's side. She even fed and slept when he did.  
  
Buffy went to see her mom also during that time, with Angel. They talked about how her new life would be, and when she would visit.  
  
Now, Buffy was sleeping. She lay next to Angel, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Buffy awoke, a sick feeling of dizziness overtaking her.  
  
"Buffy? Are you okay?" Angel asked when he saw Buffy rush to the bathroom holding her stomach.  
  
"Not feeling so good.dizzy," she answered slowly. Angel went into the bathroom to see her throwing up. Normally it would be all blood, but she had still been eating normal foods. Angel held her hair back from her face, and when she was done, handed her a toothbrush with the toothpaste already on it. Angel picked her up and carried her back into their bedroom.  
  
"You should sleep, maybe this will pass," Angel said, tucking her in. Buffy closed her eyes and looked as asleep as a vampire could. Angel watched her for a while before going into the living room and picking up a book. He felt that it wasn't time to call Giles yet.  
  
A little while later Buffy shuffled out of the bedroom, walking over to the fridge. She tried to drink some blood, but when she looked at it she got queasy. Angel came up behind her, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Feeling better baby?" he asked lovingly.  
  
"I was, then I tried to eat something and got all queasy. I don't understand," Buffy said tired.  
  
"I think I'm going to call Giles. You shouldn't be feeling this way. Why don't you sleep some more?" Angel suggested.  
  
"I don't want to if your not there. Besides, I've slept enough. I'm not even tired," she said, yawning. Angel gave a small chuckle and led her to the couch.  
  
"Alright then, why don't you sit here while I call Giles, then we'll go from there," Angel said. He sat down, taking the portable phone from the cradle. Buffy immediately sat on his lap, putting her head on his chest. She went straight to sleep.  
  
Angel had a rather short conversation with Giles. Giles wasn't really sure of the cause, and his books weren't telling him much. He suggested they visit a Shaman. The local Shaman was named Achmed, and was located fairly close.  
  
Buffy woke a few hours later, back on the bed. She heard the shower running and smiled at the images that sprung to her mind. She sat up, groaning, and once again felt the urge to throw up. She promptly ran to the bathroom and did so. Angel was just drying off, and if she wasn't busy empting her stomach, she might have stopped and appreciated the sight before her. Angel frowned; Buffy didn't seem to be getting any better. Once Buffy was feeling a bit better, they dressed. Angel wore his signature all black and duster, while Buffy donned tight red leather pants and a black halter top as well as a leather jacket. No matter how she was feeling, Buffy could always dress well, and Angel marveled at that. Ever since she had become a vampire, she had been dressing sexier, not that Angel minded, but he didn't want other men to see her like that.  
  
The sun soon set and they were driving across town in Angel's convertible. Buffy clicked on the radio and changed it to her favorite station, which played rock. Angel wasn't thrilled by her selection, but it wasn't as bad as some of the music out there.  
  
The Shaman's residence was located in a strip mall, surprisingly enough. They entered to the ringing of the bell on the door, and the man behind the counter looked up.  
  
"Achmed?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes. What can I do for you vampires tonight?" Achmed asked, smiling.  
  
"Well, Buffy here is ill. She keeps throwing up and feeling nauseous. We were wondering what was causing this." Angel said. Buffy leaned against Angel, another wave of nausea overcoming her. She pushed it down, not wanting to throw up on this nice mans floor.  
  
"Please step back here and we can get you checked out," Achmed said, directing them to the back of the store. Behind a curtain were a few comfy chairs and one table for examining. Buffy slowly sat on the table and laid back. Achmed put his hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what was troubling this beautiful young woman. It suddenly dawned on him. He grabbed a stethoscope and placed it on her stomach. He heard the faintest heart beat.  
  
"Oh my! Well, this is quite a shock seeing as you two are vampires," Achmed said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"What?" Angel said, getting worried.  
  
"Nothing to be worried about.Daddy," Achmed said, smiling. Buffy sat up quickly.  
  
"I'm pregnant?" she asked. Achmed nodded. Tears sprang into her eyes. 'Were going to have a child' she thought. Angel was speechless. 


	13. All Chained Up

Title: What the Heart Goes Through Author: Angelchic612 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes to Joss Whedon Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!! Feedback: PLEASE!! A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
All Chained Up  
  
"Bbbut how is that possible?" Buffy said.  
"I'm not really sure. I guess its just one of those wonders of the worlds. There is no logical answer. I do believe that it will be an immortal though," Achmed answered, a little baffled.  
Buffy and Angel left soon, after asking Achmed what Buffy was supposed to do. She was to eat often, and take the vitamins he had given her. It was a normal pregnancy, or so they could tell.  
They went to Giles' apartment. Giles immediately started to research. He was very in depth in his reading, so Buffy said, "I guess we'll leave you to what you do best."  
Buffy finally walked in to her home tired. She began to walk to the bedroom when Angel gently grabbed her arm. Buffy turned to find Angel's eyes full of tears. "Angel? What's wrong?" Buffy asked concerned.  
Angel fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Buffy's stomach, his ear pressed to her tummy, listening to the heartbeat.  
"I never thought I was going to be having a child. You've made my wildest dreams come true. I love you so much," Angel said.  
Now Buffy had tears in her eyes. She ran her hands through Angel's hair, and they just sat there holding each other for a while.  
Angel stood up, taking Buffy's hand. "I think its time you get to bed Mommy."  
"Can Mommy have a kiss Daddy?" Buffy asked giggling.  
"Always," Angel said, planting a sweet kiss on Buffy's lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Buffy said smiling. Buffy got an odd look on her face, and then raced to the bathroom. She vomited several times.  
Angel was there to hold her hair back, then handed her a towel. Buffy brushed her teeth several times while Angel got into bed.  
Buffy came out to find the room lit in candlelight. There were rose petal scattered all over the floor and the bed. Angel sat on the bed in his black silk boxers, a seductive smile on his face.  
"Why Angel, are you trying to seduce me?" Buffy teasingly asked.  
"Maybe," Angel replied. He got up and moved closer to Buffy. " I just wanted to show you how much I love you," Angel said softly. Angel began to kiss Buffy with lust and need, when Buffy moved away.  
"Hold that thought," she said, running into their walk in closet. A very aroused Angel let out a groan. "You stay out there," Angel heard Buffy say from inside the closet. Buffy soon came back out in a black teddy that left little to the imagination. "Where did you get that?" Angel asked, surprised. "At the shop on Main Street. Why? Don't you like it?" Buffy asked, getting discouraged. "No! I love it.you look great, I was just a little surprised. I didn't really know if you were comfortable with this sort of thing," Angel explained. "I obviously am ok with it," Buffy said, moving towards Angel once again. "Yes.you are," Angel said before capturing Buffy's lips. They moved to the bed for a night of passion. That night, the lover's lay in each other's arms, happily sated for now, when an evil shaman came out of the shadows. She had once been a lover of Angelus, but when he kicked her to the curb when he was through with her, she vowed revenge. Saying a quiet, quick spell, she blew a fine powder toward Buffy. After wishing that all went as she had hoped, she backed away into the shadows. In the early minutes of darkness, Buffy awoke with an excruciating pain in her chest. She got up from the bed, but her legs crumpled underneath her, and she fell to the floor. Letting out a small squeak of pain, she writhed on the floor. Angel was awakened by the sound and looked around, finding Buffy on the floor. "Buffy? Baby, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Angel asked worried. He picked her up and held her to his chest. "Oh no, Buffy.please tell me what's wrong," Angel pleaded, brushing her hair away from her face. Buffy let out another yelp of pain, and then fell still. She opened her eyes again, and looked up at Angel. "Angel? What the.why are you holding me?" Buffy asked. She got up and stretched her muscles. Angel sat on the bed, confused. "You woke up and fell. You were in pain.I don't understand. What about the baby? Is it ok?" Angel asked. "Were both fine, and not very tired. Feel like another round?" Buffy asked. She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and stood between his legs. Buffy pounced on Angel's mouth and kissed him fiercely, much different from how she usually did. "Mmm.you taste good," Buffy said smiling. "I'm not that tired, I think I'm going to go for a walk," Buffy said as an after thought. "You want me to come?" Angel asked tiredly. "No. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, besides, your still tired. I'll be fine," Buffy said. She went into the closet, changed quickly, and came back out in a blood red halter, leather pants, and combat boots, much different from the still conscientious fashion follower. She walked out the door after giving Angel a peck on the lips. She moved quickly through the night to the Bronze. Turning down a narrow alley, Buffy backed into the shadows and waited for someone to pass by alone. Then, she called out to them as if in trouble, which made them come down the alley. She pounced on the girl she had lured, broke her neck swiftly, and then tilting her head to the side, drank deeply. "Yum, a virgin," she commented, walking slowly back towards the mansion. On the way back, she grabbed another girl, but she wasn't as tasty as the first. She sauntered back into the mansion a little while later. She kicked off her shoes next to the bed, and then entered the closet. She found Angel changing into regular clothes, and watched appreciatively. "Hey. Have a nice walk?" Angel asked. "It was fine, pretty uneventful," Buffy said. Angel kissed Buffy deeply. He soon added his tongue and began exploring Buffy's mouth. Buffy ran her fingers through Angel's bed tossed hair and pulled his mouth closer. Angel tasted a hint of blood in Buffy mouth and pulled back, saying, "Have you been drinking blood?" "Yeah. I got hungry, so I made a stop to the butcher," Buffy said quickly. She tried to capture Angel in another kiss, but he persisted. "That's not animals blood," Angel said before knocking Buffy unconscious.  
Buffy awoke to find herself chained out in the living room.  
"What the hell? Is it playtime?" she asked Angel, who was sitting in a chair a few feet away.  
"No, we need to figure out what's wrong with you," Angel said.  
"Wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm evil! And it feels great!"  
"But how could this have happened? Unless."  
"That right.the slayers lost her soul," Buffy said with a smile. 


	14. All Chained Up Part 2

Title: What the Heart Goes Through Author: Angelchic612 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes to Joss Whedon Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!! Feedback: PLEASE!! A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
All Chained Up Part 2  
  
"But, how did this happen?" Angel asked.  
"I'm not sure, but it feels great. No conscience, just freedom. Don't you want that? Come on, let the true Angelus out!" Buffy said. Angel lunged at Buffy, pinning her arms above her head. He growled out ferociously, looking Buffy in the eye, "You don't want me evil."  
He got up, walking into a different room. As Angel left, Xander walked in.  
"Buffy! What the.?" Xander asked.  
"Xander! Oh thank god. Its Angel.he chained me here. Xander, he's evil again." Buffy said, trying to sound like her normal self.  
Xander looked around, finding the keys to unlock the chains. He unlocked them, letting Buffy free and stand up. Angel came out of the back room.  
"Xander! Get away from her!" Angel said, surprised to see Buffy out of the chains.  
"Stay back Angelus," Xander said, holding a cross. Buffy ran out the door into the night.  
"Xander, you don't understand! Buffy's the evil one. She fed off someone tonight," Angel said, trying to get Xander to believe him.  
Xander was so surprised by this that he let his guard down, giving Angel an opportunity to punch him out cold.  
Angel ran after Buffy, but she was nowhere to be found. Angel then went to Giles' to tell him what had happened.  
"Well, let me consult my books. I think you may have to retrieve her soul from the ether," Giles said. "In the meanwhile, try to find Buffy and phone me," Giles instructed.  
Angel ran back to the mansion, just barely making it before sunrise. 'Buffy better have taken cover' Angel thought worriedly.  
Once the sun went down, Angel rushed back out into the night. Angel went to the Bronze. There, he found a girl beginning to walk into one of Buffy's traps. Angel stopped her, saying, "Go back to the Bronze." The girl turned and ran, while Angel proceeded forward.  
"Buffy. Come with me, I can help you get better," Angel pleaded.  
"What wrong with the way I am? Come! Join me!" Buffy said, coming out of the shadows. Angel walked toward her in a fighting stance.  
"Alright, seems I can't convince you, so I'll have to beat you into believing.  
"You won't hurt me or our child. You love us too much," Buffy said, right before Angel knocked her out cold, again.  
Buffy woke up at the mansion, this time she was heavily chained to a pillar, her arms and legs bound down. Xander and Willow were sitting on the couch, talking quietly. They suddenly stopped when they heard her chains rattle.  
"I'm surprised Angel isn't the one here, watching over me," Buffy said spitefully.  
"He's going to find your soul," Willow said simply.  
At Giles' apartment Angel was standing in the middle of a circle of sand. Giles began chanting in Latin. Angel was going to be sent to the ether to find Buffy's soul. Giles figured a demon had banished it there.  
Once Giles had finished the incantation the sand began to spin and glow, then Angel disappeared. 


	15. End

Hey! Angelchic612 here.. about this story, What the Heart Goes through. Being my first try at FanFic, I'm not too impressed. I personally think it has too many flaws, and I really don't have time in my schedule to fix them all. So, the story ends here, unfinished, unless some brave soul decides to pick up where I left off!  
  
~Angelchic612 


End file.
